<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Improbable Teacher by phoenix316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071905">The Improbable Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316'>phoenix316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:39:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failure of Gilderoy Lockhart's tenure as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Albus finds himself in need of a replacement. There is only one wizard he thinks can fulfill the job, but he can he convince that wizard to accept?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Improbable Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this little scene filler of a fic that came to me a couple of weeks back. Along with clearing out the backlog of older fics, I have been blessed with many new ideas and will be trickling new works out as well. As always, please feed the plot bunnies with reviews and kudos. Even short reviews mean a lot, so don't feel you need to give an in depth analysis.</p>
<p>Also, I've always been bothered by why he was on the train and not at Hogwarts earlier. Though when I started parsing the original story, Jo was pretty inconsistent with when full moon actually was, it's clearly not the type of detail that interested her. So despite a full moon apparently occurring about six weeks after start of term (I wrote another fic where I tried to put 28 days between full moons during POA and failed miserably so just went with hers), I assumed he was on the train because of the waning full moon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus and Minerva were sitting in his office at the beginning of August discussing the upcoming school year. Letters would be going out soon to welcome new students and to provide older students with a school supply list. “No one has applied?” Albus asked.</p>
<p>Minerva shook her head. “I’ve received not one application for the Defense position. There is always Severus.”</p>
<p>Albus shook his head. “Not if I can help it.” He knew of the curse on the position and knew that now was not the time for Severus to hold it. He thought about everyone who had been a student during his long tenure at Hogwarts. “I may have an idea.”</p>
<p>Minerva arched an eyebrow. “Oh? You have someone you think you can convince to come teach here, especially after the article in the <i>Daily Prophet</i>?”</p>
<p>Albus knew she was correct. The article was a key factor in no one applying for the job. Since Gilderoy Lockhart was such a high-profile person, there had naturally been an accounting of how he had ended up in St. Mungo’s. Unsurprisingly, there had been mention of the fact that a string of bad things had befallen Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors over the years. “I do. Though it will require Severus’ assistance.”</p>
<p>Minerva was now fully confused. “Do I get to find out now or do I have to wait until your new hire arrives?”</p>
<p>Albus considered her question. He was sure that he could get Severus to agree. He would not be pleased about it, but he would do as Albus asked. “I’m going to ask Remus Lupin.”</p>
<p>Minerva froze. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Perfectly. He is a highly skilled and educated wizard and has acquitted himself well dueling others.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” she said sharply.</p>
<p>“With the Wolfsbane Potion, he will not present a danger. Do you question my decision?”</p>
<p>Minerva pursed her lips a few seconds before speaking. “My concern is what happens should someone discover his secret. While you may be able to convince the Governors should they learn about it, and you might possibly be able to convince them to keep the secret, should the parents find out, they will call for his removal and possibly yours, they will not listen to reason, some of them anyway.”</p>
<p>“I know the staff will be discreet, as will he.” Albus thought this was a fine idea.</p>
<p>“Do you even think you can convince him to accept.”</p>
<p>Albus smiled. “Of that I have no doubt.”</p>
<p>“Of course, you don’t,” Minerva replied. “Well, now that staffing for the year is decided, I should start work on the letters.” She had just risen from her seat when something occurred to her. “The full moon is at the end of the month. That will make his start of term difficult.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that we have Professor’s Quirrell’s lesson plan around here somewhere. It will give him something for the start of term, a point to work from. Not to mention the text books have not changed all that much in the last 15 years. I’m sure he has some memory of what he learned in his time here.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll see what I can find and have waiting in his office.”</p>
<p>Albus leaned back in his chair. He knew this was a big risk, but the reward could well be worth it. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that no one had applied for the job, for more than one reason. If Remus could successfully teach, he might be able to push the Ministry to do more about how werewolves were treated.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Remus returned to what he was currently calling home. It wasn't much, but it had a roof that with magic was waterproof. It would do for now, but he knew that as the weather turned, he would need to find something more weatherproof. He had managed to make a few galleons today, enough to provide food for a few days, a week if he was especially frugal, which he might have to be. The older he got, the more difficult he found it to find odd jobs. It was a young man's game and there were starting to be far too many questions. He had stopped for a loaf of bread and some cheese on the way home. He entered his home and set the food on the table before leaning against the table in exhaustion.</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you were going to return," said a familiar voice from the darkness.</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore?" Remus asked he spun around and saw his old headmaster sitting in his chair and wondered what his old headmaster was doing in his house and how he had been found.</p>
<p>"Please, call me Albus, you are no longer my student," he said as he rose to his feet.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Remus asked, unsure of why, now, after fifteen years Dumbledore had come to see him.</p>
<p>"It occurred to me that I have lost track of you over the years, an oversight on my part."</p>
<p>Remus knew that was not the full truth. "I'm easy to overlook," he replied simply. He knew that it was easier for people to believe that he was gone, and there were times he felt it should have been him instead of his friends. "But if you are here about Sirius, I have no idea where he is."</p>
<p>Albus shook his head. "No. I have not come about Sirius. I do not doubt your loyalty to James and Lily. I know that you would never aid their betrayer."</p>
<p>"Then what have you come about? You didn't just come to check on me after all these years." There was clearly a reason Dumbledore had sought him out.</p>
<p>"That is true. I know that are a very accomplished wizard."</p>
<p>"One who lives in a shack on the verge of falling down, one that had been abandoned for the very reason that it had outlived its usefulness." Just like me, he added silently.</p>
<p>"Not through your doing. I know that if things were different, your situation would be different. I come because I have a proposition for you. I find myself in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."</p>
<p>Remus could not help the short, sharp cackle that escaped. "And you want me?"</p>
<p>"There are few as skilled and qualified as you," Albus said.</p>
<p>"I somehow doubt the parents or the Governors would approve of you hiring… someone like me." He knew that none of them would approve, and he couldn't believe Albus was suggesting it. It had been a miracle he had finished his time at Hogwarts without causing an incident.</p>
<p>"None of them need ever know." Albus replied simply.</p>
<p>Remus arched an eyebrow in surprise.</p>
<p>"Severus will be able to brew the Wolfsbane Potion for you, and it will render your harmless. There will be no danger in you teaching and thus no need to inform anyone of your affliction."</p>
<p>Remus has of course heard of the Wolfsbane Potion. Unfortunately, the ingredients were expensive and the actual brewing of the potion was beyond his abilities. "Oh, yes, I'm sure he would be quite happy to do something to help me," Remus replied sarcastically. "As you will recall, we did not exactly get along well."</p>
<p>"The two of you are adults now. Besides, he will do as I ask," Albus said simply.</p>
<p>Remus wasn't sure what to think. He knew the trick Sirius had played on Severus had pretty much ruined any chance the two of them had at resolving their differences. "Surely there has to be someone else who would be better suited."</p>
<p>"You are the best candidate for the job," Albus said flatly.</p>
<p>"But I'm not right for the job," Remus argued, though he secretly desired the steady employment.</p>
<p>Albus closed the distance between the two of them and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You are perfect for the job."</p>
<p>Remus looked into the old man's eyes and could feel his resolve melting. "Full moon is on the thirtieth; there is no way I could be ready."</p>
<p>Albus let his hand drop. "Minerva is pulling old lesson plans out of the archive. It will allow you to get through the first week until you can get your feet under you. I wish I could offer you Wolfsbane for that full moon, but the staff only returns to the castle a few days before classes start, not enough time for Severus to brew it and ensure you take the full regimen. I assure you, everyone will be completely discreet. Most of those who taught while you were a student are still there, and they thought quite highly of you as a student."</p>
<p>Remus moved away and ran his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"Remus, I need you; the students need you," he paused for dramatic effect, "Harry needs you."</p>
<p>Remus closed his eyes to push back the grief of losing his friends. "Harry," he said quietly.</p>
<p>"He needs to be prepared for the future. He needs a good Defense professor, a great one, and I think that will be you."</p>
<p>Remus' shoulders slumped. While he had not been able to do anything to protect James and Lily, he could do this to help protect Harry. "For Harry." It occurred to him that he would be too weak to Apparate and make it for the start of term meal. "How will I get there?"</p>
<p>"You can take the Hogwarts Express, unless you prefer the Knight Bus."</p>
<p>"I'll take the train," he replied without hesitation.</p>
<p>"Excellent. I'll see you on the first," Albus said cheerily before departing.</p>
<p>Remus collapsed into his chair, having doubts about the agreement he had just made. While it would be fantastic to have a steady job and a place to live that was not subject to the elements, he knew he would be existing under a cloud of fear that his secret would be discovered. Could he really do this? He had no choice but to try his best. He had given Albus his word.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>